Romantic Relationship: Dante X Greywing
This is the relationship between Dante the Timber Wolf and Greywing the Skywolf. Overview/Status STATUS - Currently mates. (overview coming soon...) Pups *Shiloh *Tak *TBA... Roleplay A lone wolf, outcasted by his own pack, is seen harrassing an Omega wolf of a rival pack of his previous one. A wolf pup bites the lone wolfs leg) The Lone Wolf: (howls in pain, then snaps at the pup) Its mother growls A shadowy figure flies overhead) The Lone Wolf: (look up at the sky, noticing the strange figure) it pins the wolf The Lone Wolf: (barks agressively) The wolf has wings and is female Lone Wolf: (a normal, male wolf with blond fur and blue eyes) (puzzled by her wings) She gets off him Lone Wolf: ...W-what's wrong with you? Why'd you let me go? Don't you know I'm a villain? Something Etches itself onto the wolfs head Lone Wolf: What the... Skywolf:(You will learn Lone Wolf: Pfft. What? Learn your saint-like ways? I don't think so, honey. it shocks him Lone Wolf: (howls in pain) Skywolf: Learn boy Lone Wolf: Boy? Listen up, I ain't a youngster. Don't accuse me of my looks. Skywolf: Yet you act like a stubborn pup Lone Wolf: Looks who's talking, bitch. (literally... a bitch is a female canine) Skywolf: Watch Thy tone Lone Wolf: (blushes) I didn't mean it in that way... Skywolf:(Walks off) Lone Wolf: Hmph... Skywolf:(Grabs his tail with her mouth) Lone Wolf: What the hell...?! she drags him away from the other wolves Lone Wolf: (growls) She tosses him on a tree trunk Skywolf; i will leave you be, but i will be watching Lone Wolf: Hmph... Greywing: THe names Greywing by the way Lone Wolf: ...Dante. I was oucasted by my pack a few months ago. Greywing: Why harm other packs for you misfortune Dante: Because that damned pack killed the only one who loved me... my mother. Greywing: He who seeks revenge remembers to dig 2 graves, one for the victim and one for himself Dante: Eh, no one will care if I die, either way. And I won't either. Greywing:(Pins him) Dante: Oh, what now? Greywing:(Come with me Dante: Where, exactly? Greywing:(Leads him to her Den, an old Cougar Den) Make yourself at home Dante: Thanks, but I have a home. Greywing: Not anymore, the wolves will look for you there first Dante: ...Oh. .-. Greywing:(she rests) Dante: (silent) Greywing:(her wings extend) Dante: Hrm... she pulls him close) Dante: (blushes) Huh? she licks his cheek Dante: Um... Greywing:(Blushes a bit) Dante: I'm... I'm mainly asexual. Greywing: Um Dante: (blushes) Yeeeaahh... Greywing: put off) Dante: (beat) Err... Greywing:(Cuddles him) Dante: (severely awkward) Greywing:asleep) Dante: Hmmm... Greywing:zzzzzzzz Dante: (yawns, falling asleep) (Next day) Dante: (stalking an elk calf quietly) Greywing:(In the tree line) Dante: (manages to separate the calf from its mother eventually; he bites down on its neck) Greywing:(Attacks the mother) Dante: One wolf can't take down a whole elk. Need assistance? Category:Romantic Couples Category:Wolves Category:Venom's Pages Category:DARKEST's Pages